Now There is Three
by RaDiKaL
Summary: After witnessing the activity between Jack and Z, Sydney joins in on the fun.


**Now there is Three  
**Series: Power Rangers SPD  
Coupling: **Sydney,** **Jack and Z**.

_Although I totally dig the Jack/Z fan pairing, I cannot deny the fact that there was some chemistry between Jack and Syd on the show. So after watching Stakeout again, this idea popped into my head. This chapter takes place weeks after the Episode: Stakeout right after the Episode: Boom._

**Category**: Lemon/Comedy/Mature  
**Disclaimer**: I dont own PR. Disney does.

**XXX**

Sydney Drew, frustrated, tosses her bed sheets from off her shapely form and sits up in her bed. She draws her knees up to her chest and rests her forehead onto her knees, not caring that the nightshirt that she is sleeping in has slide up her legs, exposing her thighs and panties to whoever may have been in the room. However, lucky for the sake of not embarrassing herself, her roommate, Elizabeth Delgado is still asleep.

"Why can't I get him out of my mind," Sydney sighs as she rubs her eyes. The man she is speaking of is none other than the B-Squad Captain, Jack Landors. Ever since the stakeout that she had been forced to assist him with on her birthday several weeks earlier, everything about the chocolate skinned man has been burned into her mind. From the way he talks, from the way his dreads sway about his head when he laughs, how the fabric on their uniforms seem to strain against his muscular arms when the group trains…

"Argh," Sydney rubs her eyes harder; trying to clear her mind. "This is going to drive me crazy…"

Z shifts around in her bed, turning toward the wall opposite from Sydney. From her steady breathing, Sydney can tell that the fiery Yellow Ranger is still asleep. Placing her hands on the bed and arching her back, as she looks up at the ceiling, trying to ease her mind and clear her thoughts.

"I can't get my mind off him," she silently remarks. "What is it that makes him so… alluring? Could it be the Ranger rank? There was a while when I fantasized about Sky… and he would have become Red if he didn't have such a dick up his ass all the time…"

Sydney knows that she isn't fooling herself. The attraction she had for the dreaded haired man came the day when Bridge, Sky and she were sent by Cruger to apprehend both Jack and Z at the Marketplace. Once Z had taken the offer Cruger had presented to the two, she had eagerly waited to see if Jack would take it as well. She had spent the latter half of the two months since the two had joined growing closer to Z as if the Latina female was a sister; but even Sydney knows that she had an alterative motive. Getting closer to Z means getting closer to Jack.

Then, of all things, she had witnessed the scene between Jack and Z over the viewing monitor in the Command Center one night when she had to work the night shift monitoring the comings and goings throughout the Base. She had gotten bored and decided to check in on the B-Squad Commons Area, to see if Bridge, Jack or Z may have been awake at the late hour. She had watched the entire sexual act between the Black man and the Puerto-Rican female, which not only made her aroused, but filled her mind with desire ever since.

"Heh, I'm wet," Sydney takes note as she slides her hands down her hips to the base of her panties. Once again, for the fifth night in a row, she has have had reoccurring dreams of her Squad leader. "Man I so have to get laid."

Sydney huffs as she lies back onto her pillow. Her shirt had ridden up above her navel, leaving her smooth stomach, and legs exposed to the night atmosphere within her room. Although the temperature within the Delta Base is regulated, it still gets a bit cool at night. Sydney lays a hand on her navel, just below her bellybutton. Her mind begins swirling on the dream that she had just awoken from.

"He was so good," Sydney closes his eyes as she begins to fantasize about the ebony Red Ranger. "And big. I wonder if he's like that outside my dreams. I couldn't get a good look at his size over the monitor because Z was in the way…"

As she allows her mind to wonder, her hand that was resting upon her stomach begins inching toward her lower region. She runs her finger atop her mound, where her clitoris rubs up against the smooth material covering her vagina. The damp spot begins to darken as her arousal increases even more. "Oh God… that feels so good."

Her right forefinger teased her clit when it swelled up from arousal and formed a little bump in her undies. She slides it back and forth horizontally in the area around her love button, bumping over the sensitive area and driving herself wild with the simple touch. "Ahh…," she gasps lightly.

Sighing, Sydney looks across the room over to her roommate. Sure enough, Z is knocked out, dead asleep. She can hear Z's deep breathing. Smirking, she comes to a decision. _There is no way I can get back to sleep feeling the way I do… if I'm quiet, I can get myself off without even disturbing Z!_

Sydney slowly pulls her nightgown over her head and tosses the pink article of clothing onto the floor beside her bed. She then gets back under her bed sheets and lays on her stomach as she proceeds to slide her panties down a bit, removing the cloth barrier from between her hands and her love nest. She runs her fingers through the small mess of blond curls just above her vagina and slowly makes her way down to her lower lips. Using her right index and middle finger, she spreads her vulva open and slowly inserts her left index inside her, imagining that it was Jack doing it.

"OH! Oh Jack," Sydney moans at the sudden, yet still expected contact. Sydney buries her face in her pillow to stifle her moans as she inserts another finger inside her and begins to rapidly finger herself. With her other hand she sides it down past her bush and begins to stroke her clit.

In her mind, the dark skinned man is holding her down by her shoulders, slamming his entire length deep into her, touching places that have never been reached. Her rump arches, creating a tent in her bed sheet, as she continues pleasuring herself. "Give it to me… give it to meeeeeeeeeee…"

Her face grows hot, matching the feeling churning in her lower half. After nearly ten minutes of stroking and fingering her secret spot, she clenches her eyes together tightly as she feels her body release the bent up, held in emotion that accumulated as she slept earlier. Her orgasm spills out, covering not only her fingers, but the panties that she had pushed down as well.

"Oh God… oh god," she pants lightly as she lays her face back into her pillow. Sighing, she grabs her shirt off the floor beside her bed and slides back into it. Lying back on her bed, her eyes slowly begin to drift back together unaware that she had been watched nearly the entire time by her roommate.

After making sure that Sydney is asleep, Z sits up lightly, smirking to herself as her mind begins to race with ideas from what she had just heard and witnessed. "So, little Blondie has the hots for Jack huh," Z chuckles lightly as she lies back onto her own pillow. "What till he hears about this…"

XXX

_The following day, lunch time…_

Jack Landors dips his fork down into the last pile of mac and cheeses on his plate and scoops it up. He notices movement in the corner of his eye; someone is coming toward him. He lowers his fork as he looks up at the brunette who makes her way to the opposite side of the table from which he sits.

"Z, what's up?"

"Nothing much," the Latina responds. "Just got done with my morning shift."

"I hear that," Jack remarks as he brings the fork back up to his mouth. After eating the last bite, he tosses the utensil spoon back onto the dish before him. "I had to monitor the satellite feeds all night. I'm beat. I just want to go to sleep, granted that there are no monster attacks today."

"Tired, huh," Z chuckles. "The graveyard shift must really suck."

"Oh don't worry," Jack grins. "You'll have the opportunity to experience it first hand sooner than you'd think."

"Oh that's comforting," Z rolls her eyes. She picks up an apple off Jack's tray and bites into the red fruit. "You know, if you wanted company last night, all you had to do was call me. I could have made your shift… more pleasurable."

"I knew you could have," Jack chuckles. He has taken plenty of breaks during his late shifts, having someone cover him long enough for Z and himself to indulge themselves in a quickie; either in his room, or in the B-Squad's personal locker and shower area. "But I knew you had an early morning shift; so I didn't bother ya."

"I kinda wish that you would had," Z remarks after she swallows her bite of the apple. "After what I saw last night; I was feeling kinda frisky myself."

"Oh," Jack raises an eyebrow in question. "And just what did you see?"

Z licks her bottom lip as she prepares to drop the bomb on Jack. "I caught Syd masturbating last night."

"Wha…" Jack's eyes almost pop out his head. "WHAT!"

"Shhh," Z raises a finger to her lips as she glances around the Delta Base Cafeteria. Several other Cadets look over in their direction, from Jack's sudden outburst. "You're drawing attention to us!"

"Sorry," Jack lowers his voice, but he cannot wipe the grin that now occupies his face. "So… what did she say when you caught her?"

"She don't know I was watching," Z begins her tale. "You know me, I'm a light sleeper. Can't help it from all those years that we lived on the streets. Anyways, I heard her groan and it sounded like she was shifting her weight around in her bed. I peaked open my eyes and watch her remove her top. She then went to town; pleasuring herself!"

"Wow," Jack begins to chuckle. "I wish you didn't tell me that. Now I won't be able to look at her with a straight face."

"Oh," Z rests her left cheek against her hand up on the table. "It gets better. It was you that she was getting off on."

Jacks jaw drops open once more. Z bites into her apple once more before leaning over the table and with her free hand, she closes Jack's mouth. "Be careful, you don't want flies flying into your mouth."

"She was fingering herself," Jack leans closer to her whispering. "Thinking of… me?"

"That is what I said," Z grins. "It was hot, watching her get off. After I knew she fell asleep, I had to do the same thing just because I got all horny thinking about it."

"How do you know it was me that she was thinking of," Jack leans back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest slightly.

"She kept moaning your name over and over," Z remarks. "That and she kept saying 'Give it to me Red Ranger, give it', over and over again. Doesn't take a genius to deduct that she was talking about you."

"Hmm," Jack rubs his chin. "And you said that you got horny listening to her?"

"Yep," Z grins. "All hot. Heh, still am."

"So," Jack returns the grin. "What are we going to do about this… situation?"

"I want you to do her," Z bites into her apple again. Once she swallows the fruit she continues talking. "And I want to watch. Or join in. It could be fun!"

Jack laughs, but his face quickly turns serious. "Wait, what?"

"I'm serious," Z tells him. "I mean, I've been thinking about it all night and morning. I want you to do it."

"You are serious," Jack looks at her with shock. Oh, sure that he may have flirted with other women even after Z and he had gotten together, but he had never even entertained the idea of sleeping with another woman. "Most women would not even imagine the thought of their man creeping around with another woman."

"Well, I'm not like every other woman," Z tells him, grinning. "And you have to admit, we don't have a normal relationship either."

"You got that right," Jack remarks as he looks at her in amazement. "Well, if we're gonna do this thing; you are going to have to be the one to set it up. Talk her into it, or whatever that needs to be done."

"I've been thinking about it," Z nods her head. "She'll be all for it. Some of the stuff that she talks about… shooooooooooot. She's more of a freak than I am, and you know me… I'm a freak."

"Well, I tell you what," Jack begins piling his dishes onto his tray. "Let me take a nap, and you alert me thirty minutes before it's all about to go down."

"Defiantly," Z nods as she stands alongside him. "Besides, I think I'm gonna have a little fun with her myself beforehand."

"I thought that you weren't attracted to girls," Jack remarks, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm not, Z smirks, winking at him.

"You go girl," Jack laughs as he stands to his feet. "I think I would wanna watch that. Like I said, hit me up when you plan to make all this go down. I'll phase myself into the room and hide in the closet or something."

"Sydney will never know what hit her," Z laughs.

"Oh, I think she will," Jack winks. "Especially once it's all up inside her. Catch ya later, doll."

"Later Papi," Z waves back at the Red Ranger as she takes another bite into the apple she stole off his tray.

**XXX**

_Later that afternoon, after a surprise robot attack in the city…_

"Well that was tiring," Sydney remarks as she enters her shared dorm room with Z. The Yellow Ranger entered before her and is already in the process of removing her SPD uniform jacket and boots.

"Yeah," Z agrees. "I was kinda hoping for a peaceful afternoon without any alarms or Troobians to deal with. The activity is starting to pick up, the closer Gruumm gets to this solar system."

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Sydney grabs Peanuts, her stuffed elephant doll and holds it in her arms. "Well hopefully the rest of the afternoon is uneventful. Tonight I have monitor duty instead of Jack. The Commander wants Jack to get enough sleep so that he wont be blundering around like he was today during that monster battle."

"Really," Z asks, perking up to the conversation. "Tell me," Z shifts her weight on her own bunk, so she is basically sitting directly across from Sydney. "Ever seen anything exciting on the monitors?"

"Like, like what?" Sydney asks. _Does Z know that I had watched Jack and her on the viewing screen that night?_

"Girl, I don't know," Z throws her hands up in the air. "Ever catch any Cadet's sneaking off the Base? Or catch em going into a broom closet? You catch what I'm saying?"

"Ah, yeah, now I do," Sydney grins. She decides that if Z doesn't know that she watched Jack and her over the viewing screens that night, she will go ahead and tell her. It would make great conversation; after all, she has been dying to talk with Z about Jack in that way ever since the two first arrived at the Delta Base months ago. "Actually, I saw something a few weeks ago. Something that was kinda hot."

"Really," Z grins. She leans forward and rests her chin in the palm of one hand. "Of what?"

"I was jumping through the video-feeds and I came across two Cadets in the act," Sydney tells her. "I mean, practically out in the opening where if anyone entered that room, they would have defiantly been caught!"

"Really now," Z's eyes begin to sparkle. "Who were they?"

"Oh, you know em," Sydney grins as she licks her bottom lip. "It was the B-Squad Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger."

Z gasps, brining a hand to cover her mouth. She had not known that there was surveillance equipment in the Commons Room. And probably neither than Jack, but then again he has worked the night shift many times while she has not yet.

"So, you are telling me that you were spying on Jack and me," Z exclaims, looking over at the Pink Ranger springing up from her bed. She knows that if Sydney is already aware of Jack and her couplings, then that makes this plan of hers all the more better.

"Not spying," Sydney retaliates. "It was an accident. But then again, you should have known that there are cameras hidden all over this Base, other than in the showers and Cadets individual rooms. It would be an obstruction to their privacy."

"So you continued to watch me and Jack then," Z sits down on her bed.

"Well, yeah," Sydney almost shouts. She covers her mouth, but cannot stop the flood of laughter that soon follows. "I couldn't help myself! My eyes were stuck to the screen!"

"I bet they were," Z runs her tongue across her bottom teeth. "So, that is what started you dreaming about Jack, eh?"

"Dreaming, wha," Sydney's eyes widen slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you moaning his name last night," Z leans forward, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand. "As you pleasured yourself."

"You… you were awake?! The whole time?!"

"Not the whole time," Z crosses her legs. "But when I did wake up, I heard all that I needed to know what you were doing… and thinking about."

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed," Sydney falls back onto her back on her bed, covering her eyes with her palms.

"Don't be," Z grins. "Jack is hot. I use to do it all the time, thinking about him when we were living in the warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Then when we got together… all well ends well."

"So, you are not mad at me," Sydney sits up. "You know, thinking about your guy like that? I mean, I didn't know that you two were even together."

"Jack and I weren't trying to hide our relationship, but we weren't gonna announce it either," Z shrugs. "No harm no foul. But I did bring this up for a reason."

"Oh," Sydney looks worried. Perhaps Z is indeed pissed. Sometimes it is hard to read the Latina's expressions.

"Yeah," Z nods. "How would you like to fuck him?"

"Wah…" Sydney jerks her head up in surprise. "What did you just ask me?"

"You heard me," Z grins mischievously. "Do you want to sleep with Jack?"

"Hell yeah," Sydney sits up quickly. "But… won't that be… wrong? I mean, he's your boyfriend and all…"

"Jack and I have an understanding," Z shrugs. "Besides, it was my idea. I want to watch him do you, and you do him. I'm always the one being done, but I've never watched any one else do the deed."

"You sure about this," Sydney asks.

"Jack asked me the same thing," Z rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't be if I didn't suggest it, now would I?"

"Word," Sydney sits up on her knees upon her bed. "You'll do that for me? Share your boyfriend?"

"Yep," Z grins. "However, I do require you to do something for me."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Z stands up from her bed and slides her hands down to the front of her gray and black slacks. She slowly unfastens them and looses them enough to allow them to drop to her feet. A small, yet smooth path of brown hair is exposed to Sydney, for Z is not wearing any panties. "I want you to make me cum."

Sydney's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

Z rolls her eyes again as she sits back onto her bed and scoots backwards. "You heard me girl. And if you think that you heard me wrong, sitting here with my legs spread open to you should clear your mind."

"Wait a second," Sydney smirks lightly. "Are you telling me… that you are into girls too?"

"No," Z shakes her head. "But I am incredibly freaking horny, and I would like to cum. You do this for me, anytime I ask, and I'll share Jack with you."

"So, all I have to do is make you cum," Sydney slides off her bed and crosses the space between her bed and Z's. "And you'll be willing to share Jack with me?"

"Yep," Z smiles as she slides a hand down between her legs. She runs a finger along her moistening lower lips as her anticipation grows. "That's the deal."

"Sounds like we both come out on top then," Sydney grins as she sits on the bed beside Z. She leans forward to kiss the brunette, expecting Z to do so as well, but a finger stops her. Sydney sits back, blinking. "What? What's wrong?"

"I told ya, I'm not into girls," Z remarks.

"So let me get this straight," Sydney throws her hair over her shoulders. "You want me to pleasure you, but you'll not willing to experiment with another girl? Not even me?"

"Nope," Z shakes her head in amusement as she leans back. She parts her opening with two fingers as she lightly rubs her clit with another. "Now get to it girl! I told Jack to come around in thirty minutes after we talked. If you want that black dick, you gotta eat this Spanish pussy!"

"That's fucked up," Sydney retorts, but simply shrugs afterwards. "Ah well, you're the boss."

"That I am," Z smirks as she watches Sydney get into position onto the floor between her legs. Sydney tosses her hair over her shoulders as she leans closer to Z's love nest. Sydney slides her arms underneath Z's knees and uses her hands to part Z's labia majora. The blond wastes no time in dipping her tongue into Z's flowing nectar, tasting her.

Z clenches her eyes close as she arches her back slightly. Moans of ecstasy begin to erupt from her mouth as she places a hand on the back of Sydney's head, keeping the Pink Ranger from moving; _not_ that Sydney was going anywhere. Sydney, having already been experienced with other women before in her life begins to pump her long manicured fingers deep inside of Z, finding her sensitive spots while she continues to eagerly suck on Z's clit.

"Oh God," Z forces her eyes open only to look down at Sydney, whose own eyes are boring down into her own. Sydney pulls her tongue away along enough to dip it down at the tip of Z's bum only to then drag it between her folds and all the way up to the Latina's clit. She then plants a kiss on the lips, leaving a nice trail of pre-cum dangling between her lips and Z's lower region.

"You're good at this," Z squirms as Sydney runs a finger around the entrance to her anus. Z gasps as Sydney inserts the tip of her finger into that forbidden territory. "Oh… in the butt?"

"You said you wanted me to make you cum if I wanted a taste of Jack," Sydney licks her lips. "I'm willing to make you cum all over my face if that is all it takes!"

"Get to it then," Z breathes heavily. She arches her back as Sydney slides the digit up her puckered hole. She closes her eyes and rolls her head to the side as Sydney begins to finger her rectum and continues to drill her tongue far inside of Z's pussy as allowed. "Ah, ooooh…. Jeez…" the brunette pants.

"You like this," Sydney rolls her tongue around Z's clit feverously. "You like this, you brown haired momma?"

"Yeah, oh yeah," Z gasps as she grabs onto Sydney's blond locks and pushes her face back to her nest. Eagerly going back to work, Sydney spreads Z's labia with her own lips and buries her tongue back inside of Z, French kissing her inner muscles. Sydney pulls her finger out of Z's ass and moves her mouth down to it where she begins to lick at the area between her vagina and bumhole.

"Oh wow," Z breathes heavily. She glances over at the dresser stationed between her bed and Sydney's and notices the time on the clock. After the last robot battle, she had told Jack to wait nearly thirty minutes before sneaking into the room using his genetic power. It is growing closer to the time that she had told him to arrive. She grins as she looks back down at the blond between her legs, still resting on her knees on the floor. "Get up for a second."

"But you haven't cummed yet," Sydney pouts as she pulls away. "I was really getting into it!"

"I want you to get on the bed," Z pulls her up to her feet. "Drop those pants!"

"Okay," Sydney grins, believing that she had aroused Z to the point that the other girl was at the point where she was wanting to taste some pussy herself. Pulling her belt loose, Sydney kicks out of her uniform slacks, sending them across the room toward her bed. Leaving her shirt on, Sydney reaches underneath the material and wastes no time in unfastening her bra. After pulling it from underneath her shirt she flings it away. Sliding onto the bed, Z pushes her on her back.

Z then turns around and spreads herself open to Sydney's face once more. Z slowly begins to work a finger around inside of Sydney's love box, earning a gasp from Sydney.

"Oh, I knew that you couldn't resist," Sydney moans. "You wanna eat my pussy baby?"

"Don't worry about what I am going to do," Z looks over her shoulder. "You make me cum, and you will get what's coming to you."

"Spoil-sport," Sydney groans as she slides back down onto the bed, lying on her back. She grabs onto Z's hips and pulls Z's snatch to her mouth once more, wanting to make her roommate cum as hard as she can make her.

Moaning in ecstasy, Z begins to rotate her hips slightly, greatly enjoying the feel of the rich girls' lips and tongue invading her from behind. She can hear Sydney moaning around her lips, the slight vibration sending a chill up her spine, causing her to close her eyes tightly. She can feel Sydney inserting several more fingers deep into her, and the Pink Ranger begins to quickly trust them in and out, in and out, all the while massaging Z's clit with her thumb. Z's breathing begins to grow more harbored as she leans forward, her own full lips just inches away from Sydney's blond haired covered snatch.

"Oh God, I'm cumming, cumming, cumming, I'm cumming hard Syd," Z squeals as her inner muscles clench together tightly on Sydney's fingers, as an eruption of colors fill the darkness behind Z's tightly closed eyelids, as she orgasms. She can feel her orgasm leaking down her thighs, running onto the girl underneath her.

Her arms weakening, it takes everything to keep herself from falling forward. Looking up slightly, she notices a figure wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans standing before her. The newcomer has apparently enjoyed the show, judging from the massive strain against his jeans near his groin. Smirking, Z pushes herself upright, but does not move from the sixty-nine position she has Sydney trapped under.

"Jeez girl, you erupted like a fountain," Sydney complains from behind her, unable to see the dark ebony colored figure opposite side of Z. The Latina woman's massive, yet firm buttocks is hindering her sight. "And you are still quivering down here."

"Heh, what can I say," Z tells her. "You did an awesome job back there."

"Can I get up now," Syd shakes her head amusingly underneath Z's hips. "Or are you gonna keep me trapped down here, all afternoon?"

"I told you to chill earlier, I had something for you," Z winks to Jack as he begins undressing before her. Z brushes a hand against the small patch of hair just centimeters above Sydney's glistening hole. She places a finger on each side of the girl's labia and opens Sydney up, watching Sydney's arousal spill out onto her fingers and runs down the muscle between Sydney's vagina and ass. "Wow, you're one to talk."

"Your fingers feel good," Sydney closes her eyes. "You gonna do me?"

"I told you, I don't do girls," Z remarks, her eyes never leaving Jack's hardening manhood growing before her very eyes. With a smirk, Z turns around and grins at her. "But I do have something for ya. Something I use all the time to get off when I can."

Jack slowly and quietly walks up to the bed, holding his erection firmly in one hand. Z makes a motion, as if reaching under her pillow for something to draw Sydney's attention. She then grabs onto the blond girls creamy legs and rises them slightly as Jack places just the head of his massive, pratically ruler length cock into her glistening lower lips.

"Oh, a dildo," Sydney gasps as she feels at least two inches slide upside her. She closes her eyes as she smiles wickedly. "Feels' real. How in the world did you hide it here in this room from me?"

"Oh no, not a dildo darling," Z states as she raises her leg and moves from straddling over Sydney's waist. By doing so Sydney finally sees the ebony skinned man that was in front of Z as her pussy is stretched open with another three inches as he pushes his member forward, deeper inside her. "This be the real thing."

"Oh God," Sydney's eyes widen with shock, surprise and lust as her fingers tighten on the sheets underneath her. "Jau… Jack?"

"Yeah Syd," the dreadlocked haired man grins lustfully as he pushers farther up inside the pop star.

"Didn't I promise you that you'd get what's coming to you," Z lays on the bed beside Sydney. She rests her chin in her palms; her legs kicking back and forth excitably as she watches Syd become penetrated by Jack's large man meat. "You're about to get the fucking of your life!"

"So… so wide," Sydney closes her eyes as her back arches as Jack stops after only inserting seven inches of his ten inch member inside her. Her hands clamp down onto Jack's hips, as she pulls him forward, urging him to finish filling her up. "So… full!"

"Not yet you're not," Jack grins as he grabs onto her hips and pulls her bottom closer to his own thighs against the edge of the bed. Lifting her legs up, she wraps them around Jack's waist.

"Give it to her Jack," Z reaches up and grabs Sydney's left breast and squeezes gently. "Give it to her hard!"

"You hear that Pinky," Jack licks his lips as he slowly, yet forcefully pushes the remainder of his organ completely inside her. Sydney's eyes widen as well as her mouth, but no gasp escapes her lips. Never before has she been penetrated so deeply before. "My girl wants me to give you the fucking of your life!"

"Do it," Sydney finally finds her voice as she reaches up to Jack and places a hand behind his neck, drawling him close. "Fuck me!"

"As you wish princess," Jack smirks as he slowly withdraws from Sydney, pulling inch by inch of his member from her. Just when he reaches her opening, about to fall free from her, he plunges deep back inside her, earning a loud gasp, following by a deep moan of desire as he repeats the motion, only much faster and deeper thrusts.

"Deep," Sydney shrieks as Jack reaches a length deep in her that has never been penetrated by another man. "So deep!"

"There is still plenty more to go," Jack chuckles as he tightens his grip on her hips. "I'm gonna ride you like a rollercoaster."

With that said, Jack climbs more onto the bed and straddles Sydney. He shifts her legs above his shoulders, allowing her back to arch which will give him better leverage to penetrate her deeply with his manhood. Starting with slow thrusts, the pace then quickens as Sydney's legs tightened themselves around Jack's shouldersas he increases his speed. He can feel Sydney's nails digging into his thighs but that only added to the exhilaration of the experience. "Jack, yesss, yess", Sydney moaned.

"Oh God, that is sooooooo hot," Z watches the erotic scene before her. She had moved off the bed and sat of the floor behind the two so she could better watch her boyfriend impale her roommate. The sounds of his sack slapping against her buttocks fills the room as Jack continues to pile drive the Pink Ranger. She watches Sydney's own bum pucker slightly each time buries his length into the Pink Ranger. "She creaming all over you Jack. Your pole is sooooo slick."

"You hear that Syd," Jack leans toward her and kisses her lips lightly. "Sounds like you are about to explode down there."

"I'm so close," Sydney licks Jack's bottom lip as she grabs onto his dreads. "So close!"

"You do realize that you are going to be washing my bed sheets," Z states as she stands and leans over Jack's backside, grinning down at Syd. Z's right hand is gently fondling Jack's sack. "I don't want to go to sleep, laying in your cum!"

"Don't distract her baby-girl," Jack turns slightly and kisses Z lightly on her lips. "She's close! I can feel her quiverling on my cock!"

"Yeah," Z lowers herself close to Sydney's face. She watches Sydney's breasts bounce up and down, despite the fabric of her shirt holding them down. "Just how close, huh, Syd?"

"Cuh… close…" Sydney moans, behind her closed eyes. Jack increases the pace as he slides his palms up her shirt and grasps themselves around Sydney's large mounds, pinching her nipples. Sydney places both of her hands on Jack's toned stomach to balance herself as the room was filled with her lustful cries.

"Cum you little bitch," Z whispers harshly in her ears. The Yellow Ranger had moved around so she is now sitting behind Sydney, her legs spread open against the back of Sydney's head. The blond slinky strands of her hair, tickles Z's lower half. Z reaches around with one hand and begins to rub Sydney's clit furiously, the tips of her fingers become coated with the blonds arousal.

Sydney opens her eyes and watches Jack bury his entire length into her and holds it there. Stars explode in her eyes and she throws her head back, rubbing against Z's spot, earning a gasp of delight from the Yellow Ranger. Sydney's muscles clench down onto Jack's member as he keeps himself buried deep into her, unmoving. As her orgasm subsides, Jack slowly pulls himself out. Once he is pulled completely free of her soaked vagina, her love juices spill out onto the sheets and Jack's thighs.

"Fuuuuuuck," Sydney moans as she collapses backwards onto Z's lap. "Tha… that was freaking fantastic. I needed that…"

"Bet you never had a dick that big, huh," Z smirks, whispering naughty into Sydney's closest ear.

"Never…" Sydney smiles up at Jack. "Man, I wish that I had gotten in on this sooner…"

"I bet," Jack chuckles as he runs his right palm down his female-cum coated cock. "What about you Z? You ready for your turn?"

"You sure you can go another round so soon," Z asks him as she crawls around Sydney, coming to a stop before his dangling member. "You don't want to go ahead and cum? Take a break?"

"Nah," Jack grins. "I don't need a break. Besides, I never have any problems getting you to cum before I lose my load."

"True," Z moves from behind Sydney and lies beside her. She eagerly and shamefully spreads her legs, exposing her own wet nest to Jack. She tosses her right leg over Sydney's middle, which causes the blond to run a hand alongside Z's toned stomach. Sydney brushes her fingers over the small patch of brown hair just above Z's vagina. Sydney finds herself having a pine of jealously over Z's figure. With large, natural breasts and butt, Z could be dancing in music videos than fighting aliens.

"Go ahead Papi, turn this pussy inside out," Z licks her lips.

"As always, my pleasure," Jack smirks as he scoots closer to Z. He lifts one knee up and repositions the head of his cock to her entrance. In one swift motion, he buries his entire shaft deep into her, earning a loud gasp from Z. The brunette haired Puerto-Rican woman raises her arms and begins to fondle her breasts. Smirking, Sydney uses this opportunity to return the favor to Z, by massaging Z's exposed clit.

"You took him all in one thrust," Sydney muses. "You must have been taking this cock for a while. He had to inch in his way into me."

"This pussy is mine," Jack smirks as he looks down into Z's glossy eyes. "I've beaten it to my fit."

"Nothing… ah," Z moans as she arches her back as Jack begins to rotate his hips. "Nothing else… ah, AHH!"

"Nothing else, what," Sydney licks her lips.

"Nothing else will fill her up completely," Jack remarks as he pulls his length almost completely out, aside from the head of his cock. He then spends the next twenty-minutes completely brutalizing Z's vagina with his massive length, bringing her to two orgasms. Beside her, Sydney fingered herself to another orgasm, entranced with the sight of Jack's ebony skinned on top of Z's flushed pink.

"I'm cumming Jack," Z moans, her legs tightening around Jack's waist. "Cum with me Papi. Cum in me…"

"Yeah," Jack clenches his eyes shut, no longer trying to fight the urge to release his load. "Gonna fill you up…"

"Yeah…"

"Ah…"

"Ohh," Z moans as Jack's thrusts become more fierce and powerful as the familiar tingling in his sack becomes too much to bare. Z arches her back and squeals as she cums, her inner muscles choking Jack's cock for all its worth. Grabbing onto Z's hips, Jack buries his entire length deep inside Z. From where Sydney is seated, all she can see is a fine mixture of Z and Jack's pubic hair.

"Shit," Jack swears as he cums, his seed shooting deep into Z's womb. The sudden warmth triggers another climax from the Yellow Ranger, who barely had time to recover from the one she had only seconds earlier. Jack pulls himself out, and rubs his purple head against the small patch of brown hair surrounding Z's love box, coating it with their combined orgasms. For the next few minutes, the only thing that can be heard in the Pink and Yellow Rangers quarters are the deep breathing from its three occupants.

"That was hot," Sydney moans as she leans close to where Jack and Z's bodies meet. "Wow, he is leaking out of you Z," she remarks as she begins to massage Z's pussy lips, playing with the warm sperm. "You aren't worried about getting pregnant, or are you on the pill?"

"If it happens, it happens," Z tells her, between breaths.

"Can I taste it," Sydney asks.

"Like you have to ask," Z sighs. Her nipples are still hard and are poking upward despite the tight material of her shirt.

Grinning, Jack takes several steps back and leans against the bed across from Z's, resting. His member has already begun to soften, but all he is doing is preparing himself for another round. "Now this, I got to see."

Sydney grins as lowers her head down toward the Latina's lower lips and begins to feast on the sperm filled and coated vagina. Closing her eyes, Sydney laps her tongue around, taking the globs of cum into her mouth and swallowing. She continues this same motion for many more minutes, earning moans from Z.

"My, so tender," Sydney muses as she twirls a finger around inside of Z. "I never knew that you were this sensitive," looking up Sydney watches Jack as he strokes his length back to hardness, watching the two of them. Grinning, Sydney returns to her oral ministrations to the hot, sticky area that she was at minutes earlier and continues to suck Z off until the brown haired woman orgasms again.

"Oh God," Z wines as she raises her hands to her face, covering her eyes. "This… this is too much… I love it," she gasps as she struggles for breath again.

"My turn," Jack remarks as he walks back up to the bed, his harden length pointing directly in front of Sydney's face. She reaches out with her right hand and grabs onto his length and pulls him forward. Taking at least three inches of him into her mouth, she slowly begins to suck on his mushroom shaped head. Jack's arms tremble, as he leans forward, placing some weight onto the bed. Z continues to lie back on her backside, watching Sydney lick up and down Jack's slick shaft.

Jack tosses his head back as he allows Sydney to go down on him. The blond singer turned Power Ranger takes a good seven inches of his length down her throat, before stopping; taking all she could. She closes her lips around him and slowly begins to pull her head upward, drawing her tongue along the under half of his shaft. What she couldn't put in her mouth, she slowly tugs up and down upon, as if milking his cock for more.

"That is sooooooo hot Jack," Z remarks, as she continues to rub her own sore vagina from his earlier pounding of her.

"I guess that her mouth is good for other stuff than just singing," Jack muses as he closes his eyes and relaxes, allowing the blond bombshell between his legs continue to give him a slow, drawn-out blowjob. "Won't you go down there and help her?"

"In a minute," Z licks her bottom lip as she lies across the empty space on the bed that the three are laying upon. She rests her chin in the palm of her hands and her feet, slowly kick back and forth up in the air. "I want to watch for a bit."

Sydney looks upward at Jack, her eyes meeting his as she plunges downward onto his rod. She pulls his length all the way out of her throat and she begins to tongue the small opening on the tip of his cock. The action causes Jack to clench the cushion that he is now seated on. She begins to lap around his swollen mushroom shaped head and begins to increase the speed of her hand motions as she continues to jerk him off.

"She sucks like a pro," Z makes note. "Isn't that right Syd? You're a closet slut? You like sucking cock?"

Sydney removes her mouth long enough to speak. "Never had one this big before," Sydney wipes a little drool from the corner of her lips as she leans back downward. She slides her tongue down to the base of his cock, following the veins with her tongue.

Pulling away, Sydney looks away from Z and Jack, suddenly feeling a little guilty. "Are you sure about this you guys? I mean, I don't want this to ruin your relationship…"

"You are going to ask me that after having this dick already tearing into your pussy and having a little over half my cock down your throat," Jack asks, shaking his head in amusement. "Your timing leaves things to be desired."

"Syd," Z slides next to the blond. "I told you once before. We are cool. And if I can't share my man with my 'sister', then who can I share with?"

"But like you said," Sydney releases Jack's member, although it continues to remain hard and upright. "He's your man."

"That he is," Z winks at Jack. "But Jack and I see the world a whole lot differently than someone like you."

"What do you mean," Sydney suddenly feels as if she is being singled out.

"Hey," Jack remarks, gaining the two women's attention. He motions to his still wet member. "Dick is slowly losing interest here!"

"Be patient you ninny," Z sticks her tongue out at him. "What I mean is, Jack and I love each other; but both of us live for the moment. And the moment… is now," Z leans forward and kisses Sydney's wet lips. When the two pull apart, a trail of spit is all that connects the two.

"I thought you said that you weren't into girls," Sydney remarks.

"I might have to change my stance on that issue," Z smiles. "But first," Z licks her lips, looking down at Jack's rock hard organ. "What do you say we finish Jack over here?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I think that it's a marvelous idea," Jack wiggles his eyebrows at the two.

"You would," Z chuckles as she wraps her hand around the base of his cock, leading the rest of his length toward her mouth. Z takes Jack in her mouth and slowly feeds inch by inch down her throat until none of his organ can be seen. Sydney's eyes widen as she watch's Z's throat expand as the fiery Latina deep throats the overly large cock.

"Holy fuck," Syd licks her lips as she finds herself eager to try again. "How in the world did you get that monster all the way down?"

Z lifts her head, but takes him back down several more times before pulling away from his cock. A thin trail of split hangs from her bottom lip and dangles from the head of Jack's member. "Practice."

"And it makes it perfect," Jack wiggles his eyebrows. "Go ahead Syd, give it another whirl."

"If you insist," Syd throws her blond curls over her left shoulder and takes Z's place between Jack's legs. Z slides down off the bed and onto the floor behind Syd and grabs onto the back of Syd's shirt and pulls it upward. Realizing just what it is that Z is doing, she raises her hands allowing Z to pull her shirt off over here head. Her large melons giggle as they bounce from the tight fabric that was her pink shirt. Z merely pushes her own shirt down to her waistline.

Sydney takes Jack's tip back into her hot and eager mouth. She begins to bob her head up and down his length, taking all she can at once. Behind her Z pushes her head forward gently, slowly forcing the blond to open her mouth wider to take the massive girth that is filling her throat by the second. Although she gags once or twice, with Z's gentle but forceful persuasion, Sydney is able to take all of Jack's length down her throat.

"Whew," Jack grits, his eyes closed tightly from the hot entrapment around his cock. He slides a hand up his leg and lightly grabs onto Sydney's golden tresses, holding her in place. "God, it's so hot… and tight…"

"We should have brought her in on our little games earlier," Z remarks as she removes her hand from the back of Sydney's neck.

Gagging slightly, Sydney pulls away, but not completely. She swirls her tongue around, feeling the veins all around his member. She pulls back and gives the head a sloppy kiss on his tip; a thin trail of precum coating her lips. Z takes her place, and proceeds to give Jack the same treatment. Sydney uses this opportunity to begin to lick Jack's tightening sack.

"I think he's ready to blow," Sydney muses after nearly ten minutes of exchanging the large cock between herself and her roommate.

"Yep," Z gasps as she pulls back, her lips a bright pink from the abuse that Jack's member has put on her mouth. She continues to run her hand up and down his length, masturbating him. "What do you think Jack? You wanna cum now?"

"Oh yeah," the ebony skinned man moans.

"You wanna cum in my mouth, down my throat," Z grins. "Or down Syd's? Or maybe on our faces?"

"On… on your faces… wanna mark you both," Jack tenses up as he pulls his member free from Z's hand and begins stroking himself, hard and his rapid movements, Sydney knows that he is near. She sits onto her knees, between his legs as Jack begins to smack the tip of his cock against her lips.

"Don't forget me," Z remarks as she crawls right down next to Sydney. With their cheeks touching the other, both the Yellow and Pink Ranger continue licking and tasting Jack as he continues to beat off.

Close to a minute more, erupting from the tip of his cock, a thick rope of cum blasts across Sydney's face, across her nose. Because of their close vicinity to the other, the end of the first wad lands across Z's forehead, as she still had her face buried between Jack's nut sack. Sydney quickly takes the head back into her mouth and with her left hand she begins to milk his cock for more. The cum oozes out the tip, running down his length in a stream, right down his sack and onto Z's lips. With a final few jerks, two more ropes are launched onto the two female Ranger's faces, covering their faces with his seed.

Laughing, Z pulls back, a long rope of cum dangling from her chin. "Wow. That's what I call busting a nut!"

"You goof," Jack chuckles lightly as he feels himself coming off his orgasmic high. A few seconds pass as he tries to catch his breath. He takes several steps back and leans against Sydney's bed. "I will say though… I have never shot one off as hard as that before."

Sydney turns her head and grasps Z's face drawing it close to hers. She licks the side of the Latina's face, taking more of Jacks orgasm into her mouth and directs her lips toward Z's. Z does the same, cleaning Sydney's face. The two girls begin to kiss, swapping the milky white substance between each other before both swallowing.

"Yummy," Z wipes her lips with the back of her hand. "So," she crawls across the floor and rests on her arms, which are resting on Jack's knees after he took a seat on the edge of Syd's mattress. "I think we found our new daily past time."

"Of course," Jack nods. "What better way to end a rather stressful and hectic work day of fighting evil space aliens and battling giant robots."

"I can't think of anything else," Sydney replies as she slowly and tiredly stands to her feet. She walks up behind Z and slaps the Latina's rump. "I can get use to this."

"I gotta bigger room, bigger bed too," Jack begins. "Privilege of being Red Ranger I think. Either way, I think it's gonna start be crowded in there, eh?"

"You bet," Z giggles. She stands to her feet, supporting herself by pressing herself against Jack's body. "So, you all wanna get cleaned up and go get some dinner? Maybe do this again later tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack agrees. "Syd?"

"I have to work the night shift," Sydney pouts.

"Sweet talk Bridge into it," Z tells her. "He's a sweetie. He'll do it for you."

"Or I could order him to take your shift," Jack grins. "After all, I am Red Ranger."

"No, no," Sydney laughs as she walks over to her closet and removes out some simple clothing; gray baggy sweatpants and a long-sleeved loose pink blouse. Not bothering with panties or a bra, Sydney begins to dress. "I'll talk with him. If I asked Sky, he would dig for too much information. Besides, ever since that mind-swapping incident, he's been on edge anyways."

"You're gonna go find him now," Z asks.

"Yep," Sydney places her hair into a bundle. She takes a towel and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She tosses the towel to Z, and after sliding her shoes on, Sydney gives both of her new lovers a quick kiss before bouncing out of the room. Once the door slides shut behind her, Jack and Z begin to redress.

"So, I take that you liked it," Z grins as she slides into a tight yellow sleeveless top.

"I should be asking you that," Jack tells her. "You were enjoying yourself with Syd earlier. I watched. I could tell."

"I think I'm gonna continue to string her along," Z remarks. "She's a slut, we can see that. I think we're gonna have a lot of fun with her."

"Oh most defiantly," Jack slides into his jeans. "Just the three of us."

Z is silent for a moment, before turning to Jack and smiling brightly. "Yeah, just the three of us."

**XXX**

**_Ah well. Thus concludes the third chapter in my SPD lemon series. A little more hardcore than the last two. Opps. Ah well, hope ya got a kick out of it, even though this one has less of a plot that the last two. It took forever for me to post this one, because of continued loss of interest, but hey, better late than never. _**

**_There will be more; I plan to span these chronicles up to when SPD ended and beyond that. Now with _****_Sydney_****_ as their plaything, heh, Jack and Z gotta a lot more adventures ahead of em'._**

**_RaDiKaL_**


End file.
